Gone, but not forgotten
by shannyfish
Summary: One of the X-Men's life is stolen...
1. The Senate

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the characters, Marvel Comics and Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
"Gone, but not forgotten..."  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The leader of the Senate began taking roll, so to decide if enough senators had shown up to conduct a proper meeting. The Senate meeting's audience began filing into the balcony seats, Profesor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe were among the audience members. They looked down toward the Seante to see Doctor Jean Grey sitting below them waiting to speak on the subject:mutant registration. The leader of the Senate turns to report the absences of the senators, "Senator Robert Kelly is absent on June 3, 2005, for the meeting on mutant registration. We may now start the meeting. Our first speaker today is Doctor Jean Grey," the leader of the Senate announced. Doctor Jean Grey left her seat and approached the podium, and waited for the Senate to settle before she began her speech.  
  
"Senators, ladies, and gentlemen today I stand before you to speak on mutant registration, again," she began.  
  
"Jean," Profesor Xavier called telepathically, "don't get frustrated, just concentrate on the subject."  
  
"Human evolution is at a new step, mutation. Mutations that could be dangerous or non-threatening to the rest of mankind. Mutants are the first to go through the evolutionary step, but within a hundred years all of mankind will be mutants. Some mutants may be dangerous, but the government could set up safe houses for mutants were they can be accepted. This would help mutants who are scared to become productive members of society. In closing, mutants are not a danger to humanity, mutants are the future of humanity. Thank you," she said and then stepped down from the podium and took her seat and watched as the leader of the Senate replaced her at the podium.  
  
The back doors of the Senate were slammed open, and a large, muscled light blue man disrupted the Senate meeting. All of the Senate, ladies, and gentlemen turned and some stood in surprise of who had walked into their meeting. The intruder pulled one of the closest senators to him and opened his mouth to release three tenticles that sucked the life out of his victims and then produced a crystal ball for each which he then swallowed. The rest of the senators and speakers backed up against the opposite wall, there was only one way out and the intruder was blocking it. The room was filled with screams and cries for help, but all the audience could do was watch. Professor Xavier and Ororo Munroe could only watch, they could not do anything to help the senators. Ororo could not risk killing the people by summoning her powers. The audience could only watch in horror as the beast picked off the senators and speakers closest to it.  
  
Profesor! Help us! Jean cried out to him.  
  
I cannot. You must try to save the remaining senators and speakers! Professor Xavier urged her.  
  
Jean Grey concentrated on the beast, thought of raising him up above the people. Jean opened her eyes and saw that she had suspended the intruder in the air. "Go!" she yelled at the others, "go!" she kept the beast up above the escaping people, and finally couldn't hold it anymore. The monster fell to the floor blocking the doorway once again, it went after Jean, who tried to avoid the tentacles of the monster. The monster scooped her up and the tentacles began to suck the life and powers from Jean Grey.  
  
"Jean!" the professor yelled feeling the loss in his mind.  
  
"No!" Ororo yelled and began to cry for her fallen friend.  
  
The monster released Jean, and her lifeless body fell to the floor. The monster looked surprised by the blue glowing crystal, and all the other crystal had been clear white. But soon left the senate building to pursue more victims.  
  
The audience members hurried down to find their family or friends lifeless. Xavier and Ororo rushed to their fallen comrade. She looked like she was a sleeping angel, she looked like she was just in a deep sleep. The police rushed into the building to find grieving family members and friends over lifeless bodies scattered around the senate house.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. The Death

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer, Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
"Gone, but not forgotten..."  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Four days later, the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Jean Grey's family were gathered together to bury her. Scott had requested that she was buried as Jean Grey-Summers and her family had agreed. The fuberal had been simple and quite short, the wake was held at the school so her parents and sister wouldn't have to worry about it.  
  
Scott immediately closed himself up in his and Jean's room. He hadn't slept since Xavier had told him that the Senate had been attacked and Jean had died. Scott hadn't wanted to talk about Jean's death or pack up her things. Ororo and the professor had tried to talk to him and offered to help him pack up the room, but Scott said he needed to do it on his own.  
  
The students at the school had been sad and detached, school had been suspended for two weeks. The students were starting to realize that life was not fair and that bad things happened to good people.  
  
Professor Xavier had also taken Jean's death hard. She was his student, like a daughter to him, and he could not do anything to save her. He had isolated himself in the mansion, and left Ororo to take care of the students and Jean's family at the wake. Xavier and Scott needed some time to think alone, and Ororo knew that eventually things would return to somewhat normal. At least she hoped they would come out of isolation.  
  
Jean's father had not spoken a word since Ororo and Xavier had told him that his daughter was dead. He had taken her death hard also, he had not seen her in more than a year and a half. After he had met Scott Summers and Scott talked to him about his daughter, then he agreed to let her grave read Jean Grey-Summers instead of Jean Grey. Mr. Grey realized how much Jean did at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and how much she would be missed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. The End

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
"Gone, but not forgotten..."  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
In New Jersey State Court, a case involving a known mutant who could phase through metal. The mutant was accused of phasing through a safe and stealing $1.5 million. He worked at a bank and was being accused by the bank's president. The jury had come back with a verdict, but before the foreperson could read their decision the doors were slammed open and a blue creature walked in. The events took place in the courthouse as it had happened in the Senate, except the mutant was spared. The creature just turned and left the court room. The mutant didn't move from his seat and was soon joined by Cyclops and Storm.  
  
"Where is it?" Cyclops asked the mutant, but he only pointed to the doors. Cyclops made his way through the lifeless audience to the doors to look for the deadly creature that had taken his life away, his love.  
  
Storm made sure the mutant was alright and offered him help, but the mutant refused and left the dead court room. Cyclops soon came back, angry that his love's killer had gotten away. "Let's go home," Storm told him, "there's nothing we can do here."  
  
"I know, but I wish there was."  
  
The X-Men left the court room in defeat. The X-Men had gone from three people to two people. Logan didn't really count as a part of the X-Men. Scott had thought that if he or Logan had been with Ororo and Xavier in the audience of the Senate that Jean would still be alive and safe. Hope that the horrible events that he had experienced was just an extremely long nightmare that he desperately wanted to end. Why had it been her? Why couldn't it had been someone else? Someone he didn't love or even know? Someone that didn't possess his heart? Someone he wouldn't be lost without? Why her? Why?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The creature struck just about every state on the East Coast in the three months after the Senate. The X-Men had been late to the scene everytime. The professor located the creature or rather a mutant, it was on its way to Maine. The X-Men took the Blackbird and made it to Maine before it. The first time Scott Summers had seen Jean's killer, and immediately the battle began.  
  
After more than an hour of battle the creature collapsed. "Why are you against me? I am like you!" the creature told them.  
  
"We don't kill people, but we especially don't kill people that try to do good!" Scott told him.  
  
"No one tries to help me!"  
  
"Jean did!" Scott told the creature.  
  
"Who is this Jean?"  
  
"The Senate speaker against mutant registration," Ororo told him.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not know," the creature told them.  
  
"That doesn't make it better! You killed her!"  
  
"No! Not dead, mutants are merely in a sleeping death, but not dead!"  
  
"She's not breathing!"  
  
"Merely in a stasis," he explained.  
  
"She's not dead?" Scott asked in shock.  
  
"No! I can make it better if you let me," the creature told them.  
  
"But we buried her!" Ororo told him.  
  
"We need her out!" the creature explained.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The X-Men and the creature flew back to New York to the graveyard. Immediately they began to dig up the grave, it took them fifteen minutes to get to the coffin. The creature opened his mouth and retrieved a blue glowing orb, "here. Just break it open after she is out of the coffin. I am sorry." The creature turned and left the X-Men to make their dead friend live again. Scott jumped into the grave and pryed open his fiancee's coffin. She looked just as she had when they had buried her, a sleeping angel. He gathered her up in his arms and passed her up to Ororo. Scott made his way out of the grave and sat next to Jean's side with the blue glowing orb. It was broken and the blue glow surrounded Jean Grey and gave her life again.  
  
"Jean!" Scott cried out happily as she drew in breath and opened her eyes. He surrounded her with his arms and kissed her. Ororo touched Scott's shoulder and he released Jean. Ororo then hugged her best friend heppy that she was alive and that the others would be happy as well.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was alive once again with cheerful voices. Jean Grey had been home for only five minutes around midnight, but the school was alive with the voices of all the students. The professor had been so happy to see Jean, he had thought that he was imagining Jean's presence in his mind. But it was not just hopeful thoughts, it was real. Jean was back! He had immediately called her parents, who were overjoyed that their daughter was alive.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
So quiet. Quiet, but there was noise. There was breathing right next to him. He looked over to see his sleeping angel, his fiancee, safe. He looked at her, so happy that she was alive and that they were together. Safe...and together. It was all that mattered to him, she was the center of his life and was lost without her. Lost. Why had I lost her? Why hadn't I been there? Why didn't I save her? Why? What is wrong with me?  
  
Nothing's wrong with you Scott! Jean told Scott telepathically, you didn't do anything wrong, you were here telepathically, you didn't do anything wrong, you were here teaching the students. Jean Grey opened her eyes and looked at her fiancee, "how could you think that?"  
  
"I could have saved you!" he told her.  
  
"But you did! I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"Jean, I should have been at the Senate House with you," he told her sincerely.  
  
"Scott, I'm fine."  
  
"Now, but we thought we had lost you, that I had lost you."  
  
"You can't be everywhere at once. Plus, I', fine now and we're together. That's all that matters," Jean told him pulling him to her.  
  
"That's all that matters," he said simply.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The End! 


End file.
